


tell me

by bogosipda



Series: adventures of chanhwan [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cringe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cringed 5 times while writing this, this is so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogosipda/pseuds/bogosipda
Summary: in which jinhwan confesses and chanwoo is awkward





	tell me

“Chanwoo-yah, are you okay? You've been out of sorts since the morning.”

 

Chanwoo looks up from his bento set and meets the eyes of a concerned looking Jinhwan. _How can I be “okay” when you're this distracting, hyung,_ Chanwoo thinks.

 

Instead, he replies, albeit unconvincingly, with a wide grin, “Of course I'm okay hyung! I've never been more okay in my life!”

 

Jinhwan eyes the flustered maknae with suspicion but decides to drop it since Chanwoo seemed like he didn't want to talk about it.

 

Later that night, Jinhwan felt bored and so he decided to bother his beloved maknae. Chanwoo was, as usual, playing LOL in his room when Jinhwan knocked on his door. As Chanwoo was very absorbed in the game, he didn't hear Jinhwan knocking on his door. Jinhwan then took it upon himself to slowly open the door and closed it behind him silently so as to not bother the focused maknae. He then dragged a chair over and sat beside Chanwoo, quietly watching him play. Chanwoo played for hours and hours, and Jinhwan was getting restless. Just then, Jinhwan decided to get Chanwoo's attention. He slowly slid his hand through Chanwoo's, which was on the keyboard. Chanwoo startled, immediately glancing to see who it was, then relaxed slightly when he realised it was only Jinhwan. _Oh no,_ he thought.

 

Jinhwan then retracted his hand after seeing that Chanwoo had no interesting reactions to his advances. Chanwoo, however, wanted to keep holding Jinhwan's hand. And so, he grabbed Jinhwan's hand, placed it gently on the keyboard, and continued on with his game. Jinhwan looked at their interlaced fingers with wide eyes, and then looked at Chanwoo's reddening face. Soon, both of them had matching red faces as they struggled to keep their emotions at bay.

 

A while later, the words “DEFEAT” flashed across the computer screen. Chanwoo sighed and decided to quit the game. Jinhwan sneaked a glance towards him and decided to take this golden opportunity to tell Chanwoo how he felt.

 

“Chanwoo-yah, do you know that hyung thinks you're very cute?”

 

Chanwoo blinked up at Jinhwan with his wide eyes as his face started to feel hot once again.

 

“Ah hyung, stop saying things like that. It's embarrassing,” Chanwoo replies.

 

“But it's the truth, you are adorable. So adorable that I just want to cuddle with you all day long and squish your chubby little cheeks.”

 

 _What on earth is this,_ Chanwoo thinks. _Is Jinhwan-hyung drunk? Or high on drugs?_

 

Jinhwan released his hand from their still interlaced fingers and brought the blushing Chanwoo into a hug instead.

 

“Chanwoo-ah, I like you a lot,” Jinhwan murmurs.

 

 _I like you a lot too, hyung,_ Chanwoo wanted to say. Yet, all he could do was blush even more at Jinhwan's words.

 

“Hyung, do you want to get ice cream?” Chanwoo randomly asks.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Jinhwan asks in return.

 

Chanwoo merely smirks and drags a grinning Jinhwan out of their dorm, too caught up in his adoration for his beloved hyung to remember that they should have brought along their wallets.

 

 

 

“Yah Jung Chanwoo! We don't have money!”

 

“My love for you is priceless, hyung!”

 

“You idiot! We need money to buy ice cream, not your love for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> i cringed so much while writing this  
> and yes the hand holding scene was from that one video i came across


End file.
